Le Courage n'a pas d'Age
by Lune-Gwen
Summary: Les problèmes non plus. Ainsi, baigné dès leur plus tendre enfance dans l'après-guerre, de jeunes adolescents vont subir un accident qui les mènera tout droit dans un passé sinistre.  Et oui, cette fic est classé humour, parce que j'aime la joie ! Voyage temporel, bashing Ron / Ginny / Hermione et Dumbychou


**Le Courage n'a pas d'Age**

« Les problèmes non plus. Ainsi, baigné dès leur plus tendre enfance dans l'après-guerre, de jeunes adolescent vont subir un accident qui les mènera tout droit dans un passé sinistre. » Et oui, cette fic est classé humour, parce que j'aime la joie ! Voyage temporel, bashing Ron / Ginny / Hermione et Dumbychou

...

Je me lance sur ma première vraie fanfiction sur ce site avec une idée made in Lelane. En effet, elle trouvait que nous souffrons d'un manque affligeant d'enfant venu du futur, et je suis bien d'accord, étant amoureuse de ce type de fic.

Je vous présente ainsi : « Le Courage n'a pas d'Age »

 _* applaudissement dans la salle *_

Je sais, titre génial, tout ça tout ça, mais en même temps, ça vient de moi, que voulez-vous?

 _* huée dans la salle *_

Donc, je vous fais le blabla habituelle classique et ennuyant !

...

 **Auteur :** Bah, bibi, vous vouliez que ça soit qui ?

 **Beta :** le fantôme des toilettes de mon lycée, d'ailleurs il cherche un remplaçant

 **Base :** Tom parce qu'après Dumby il est mouru, et c'est moins rigolo

 _ **Genre :**_ Humour et Romance. Comme ça je ne suis pas drôle ?!

 **Pairing :** Drarry parce que c'est mes bébés, et après pleins d'autre intéressant ;)

 **Avertissement :** Je vais être plus sérieuse ce coup-ci, ceci est une fic Yaoi, classé M, si ça te gène micheline, bah tu pars, c'est aussi simple que ça.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à notre grande déesse J.K. Rowling, l'idée originale à Lelane et enfin l'écriture même de la fic à moi.

Vous êtes prêt ? Lumière et …

Action !

 **OoO**

« - Harry, mon chéri, mon amour, mon tout ! Écoute-moi enfin ! Tu te dois d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Le chemin de traverse était redevenu un endroit où il faisait bon vivre après la guerre. Surtout en cette période de l'été, où les divers sorts de fraîcheurs permettaient aux futurs étudiants de faire leurs courses pour la rentrée. Ainsi, rire et hululement de chouette se mêlaient à la cacophonie classique des commerces et autres librairies.

Pourtant quelque rues plus loin, un drame était sur le point de se déroulait. Tandis que les passants fuyaient l'agitation créer par ce curieux trio, ceci s'observait en chien de faïence. Ils étaient donc trois, des héros de guerres, pourtant la seule représentante de la gent féminine faisait un scandale, tels un enfant capricieux. Il faut dire qu'elle était tombé bien bas, entre un enfant apparut comme par enchantement en son sein, elle qui se déclamer presque femme du survivant. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, accompagné de son époux ne semblait pas le moins du monde heureux de la trouver là.

« - Ginny, tu as déjà était condamné à une sanction d'éloignement envers moi pour ton harcèlement. Cesse cela, c'est ridicule, j'ai refait ma vie. Tu étais comme une sœur, voit où nous en sommes maintenant.

\- Mais tu sais bien que tous cela est de sa faute hein ! Cette espèce de blonde décoloré là, de cette monstruosité, de cette vermine, de cette fouine ! Comment peut-il te faire ça à toi, mon diamant parmi les diamants ? »

La dite « Fouine », nul autre que le jeune héritier Malfoy semblait prêt à frapper la rousse, et si son mari ne le retenait pas, c'est depuis bien longtemps que cette gamine de maintenant 31 ans aurait était traîner au ministère. Depuis 15 ans, malgré la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, leurs vies étaient toujours obscurcie par de tels scène. Ho, bien sure, le bonheur prédominer, et puis, s'il n'y avait eu que cette fille, cela aurait peut-être même paru insignifiant !

« - Mademoiselle, je vous demanderai de nous parlait sur un autre ton ! Votre familiarité est inconvenante, et bien que vous ayez était proche, si l'on puits-dire, de mon époux à une époque, il n'en est plus le cas. Alors, une dernière fois je vous demanderais de bien vouloir nous laissez passé, sous peine de vous faire rencontrer mes avocats une fois de plus. »

La jeune femme, les cheveux en bataille avait un air si fous que Bellatrix elle-même en aurait bavé d'envie. Habillé de loque immondes et puantes, il était loin le temps de Poudlard où elle se plaisait à être coquette. De sa voix criarde et détruire par un abus certain d'alcool et de tabac, elle continuait à crier à qui voulait l'entendre que son « 'Rynounet » était manipulé perfidement.

« - Ne voit-tu pas ce qu'il nous a fait enfin ?! Et pas que nous ! Hermione, ma presque sœur, et Ron se languissent depuis trop longtemps de toi ! Mais reviens nous, nous oublierons tous, et te montrerons la voie de la raison, loin de ce maudit Mangemort ! »

Alors, les yeux si vert du « sauveur » se mirent à briller d'un haine sans nom. L'air se mit à crépiter, comme pour avertir de ce qu'il allait se passait. Sa robe grise, digne d'un ciel d'automne, se mit à légèrement s'envoler, rencontrant dans un bruit sec celle bleue nuit de son conjoint, qui tentait à son tour de le calmer.

« - Draco n'a pas plus le nom de Mangemort que moi! Alors maintenant, je vais te demander de partir, si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie définitivement à Azkaban, et tu sais, aussi bien que moi, que tes actions le mérite. Cela fait des années que je me retiens, par respect pour ton fils, mais là, tu es allé trop loin. »

Loin de l'écouter, l'ex griffondor se mit à fouiller dans son sac avec acharnement.

« - Haha, mais tu sais que je vais te libérais de son joug n'est-ce pas, je ferrais tous pour toi, vraiment tous ! Je suis sorti tant de nuit pour gagner l'argent nécessaire, et je l'ai enfin en ma possession ! Bientôt nous seront réunis mon amour, bientôt tu seras enfin le joyau de ma couronne, mon précieux ! »

Sans même avoir eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle le dégouttait, Harry la vit finalement sortir ce quel chercher dans son sac. Un flacon turquoise, où s'entrelaçait des effluves d'or. La panique se lit alors sur le visage des rares passants, qui se mirent à fuir la furie rousse.

« - Pose. Cette. Potion. Tout. De. Suite.

\- Hum, tu me donnes des ordres, j'aime ça, mais il me faut d'abord régler une vieille affaire et éliminer le nuisible ici présent ! »

Elle lança alors violemment la mixture au pied du blond, qui n'eut donc aucun moyen de défense. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa à son point d'impact avec le sol, s'enroulant exclusivement autour du blond, tandis que pris d'un rire de démence à glacer le sang, la psychopathe savourait son méfait.

« - Mon diamant est maintenant tous à moi ! Comme c'est excitant ! »

OoO

Dans un même temps, à des centaines de kilomètres du centre de Londres, ne se doutant de rien, trois garçons courraient vers une alcôve de la cour d'un château bien célèbre du monde magique.

Enfin réfugié dans leurs abris, le plus grand secoua son sac afin de faire sortir leur dernière trouvaille. Caché sous une montagne d'emballage de bonbon, un pendentif, où était incrusté un sablier, un retourneur de temps donc. Le regardant avec émerveillement, ils s'amusèrent à imaginer toutes les folies à faire avec cela.

Le rire franc du seul roux présent s'éleva dans l'air. Celui-ci, Dill, fils unique des deux ex-meilleurs amis du survivant, avait l'air bien plus fragile que son père à l'époque, plus timide aussi, ce qui lui avait valu une place à Poufsoufle, au grand damne de sa mère.

Venait ensuite deux jumeaux, fils de ce même survivant. Faces opposées d'une même pièce, l'un avait les cheveux coupé cour, à la base noire qui se dégradait ensuite vers du blanc se nommer Zeffy (se lit Zéfi) ; l'autre aux cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, un tie and dye naturel inversé de celui de son frère, était Klyd (se lit Klayd, oui, parce que le fait que dans chacune des fics du sujet un des enfants s'appellent forcément Gabriel m'agace).

« -Imagine si nos parents découvre ça ?

\- On est mort. Déshonneur sur notre famille, nous, notre vache.

\- Dill, on sait que t'es accro à Disney, mais bon, si y a que nous qui comprenons tes références, il va peut-être falloir penser à élargir tes centres d'intérêt ? Surtout si tu veux t'approchais d'une certaine personne qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ...

\- 'Fy, on t'a déjà dit que t'était vraiment adorable comme amis, surtout à 10 heures du matin, c'est fous quand même ce que t'es matinale dis-moi !

\- Mais, on ne me pique pas mon sarcasme ! On partage déjà assez de chose ainsi frangin, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

Et tandis qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler, ils ne remarquèrent en aucun cas l'arrivée d'un quatrième luron, qui vient tapoter l'épaule du dénommé « 'Fy », qui se retourna et ne comprit, mais alors pas du tout, pourquoi il se retrouva avec un coup de poing de l'œil. (Oui, lui aussi on lui a tapé dans l'œil, je suis fière de ma petite blague).

\- Hey ! Non mais ça va pas bien la tête ! Qu'est que tu viens faire là en plus ? Tu n'as pas encore compris la dernière fois que t'avais plus le droit de nous approcher ! Barre-toi, va rejoindre ta cinglé de mère, Max.

\- On s'énerve, Potter ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ceci n'est pas mon nom.

\- Oh, oui, j'oubliais, vous êtes si fières d'être le fils d'une salle fouine. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que votre « papa » lui trouve ! Ni ce que ma mère trouve au « grand » Harry Potter !

\- Hum, le charisme familial a toujours fait craquer ces dames, surtout les petites idiotes dans son genre. Et honnêtement, mon père se fout totalement de l'avis qu'a de lui un gamin dans ton genre, donc désolé, mais ça ne nous atteint pas.

\- Je vous ferais payer vos injures, dès à présent même. Nous allons régler quelque chose qui aurait du arrivé il y a bien longtemps, votre disparition.

\- Ne les touche pas Max ! »

Et le jeune Dill se leva et prit le relais de Klyd, qui les défendait jusqu'à présent, celui-ci allant s'occuper de son frère toujours allonger.

\- Ho, cousin, tu étais là, je ne l'avais même pas remarquer, comme c'est étonnant te concernant. Tu défends les autres maintenant ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Laisse-moi rire ! Allez, si tu fuis assez vite, peut être qu'il ne t'arrivera rien petit trouillard. Le rôle de rebelle ne te convient décidément pas. »

Au sol, Zeffy avait repris connaissance, et bientôt les trois amis furent debout, faisant face au fils de Ginny Weasley. Au physique plutôt classique, cheveux noir et pupille marron, celui-ci ne se démarquait pas vraiment, si ce n'est par une cicatrice, que peu connaissait, striant son ventre et issues d'une santé difficile durant son enfance.

Le brun sorti alors de la poche de sa robe de sorcier un flacon rempli d'un liquide vert fluo. Ses opposants brandirent leurs baguettes en signe de défis, ce qui ne l'effraya en aucun point. Il lança la fiole à leurs pieds, et par le même coup, Zeffy jeta un sort afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, mais il échoua.

Alors, la fumé émeraude qui se dégagea rencontra le sort perdu, mais surtout le retourneur de temps, et tout dérapa.

OoO

 _* Fermeture des rideaux *_

Voilà !

Oui, vous avez ici devant vous une fan des fins atroces :)

...

Pour le moment, je n'ai aucun chapitre écrit après celui-ci, malgré que je vois déjà mon synopsis, et même si je sais que certains vont être rebuté, et bien, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Ce prologue est là pour voir surtout si l'idée vous plaît et surtout si mon style convient à celle qui a lancé le défi. (Tu auras remarqué que les enfants que j'ai choisis pour le voyage ne sont pas forcément ceux que tu sous-entendais, mais ça aurait fait trop de personnage à gérer sinon je trouve, après, rien ne dit que des passages sur d'autre enfants ne seront pas fait ).

Je suis en seconde, j'ai donc cet été tous le temps devant moi pour écrire pas mal de chapitre je pense, même si je préfère ne faire aucune promesse.

...

Alors, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. En vrai j'ai déconné au début du chapitre, mais je n'en mène pas large, publié est toujours assez stressant.

Kiss, Lovered


End file.
